narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Embers of War (GSWW)
Reconnaissance in the Land of Rock It was going as Hisashi Wakahisa expected. Ōnoki could not stand the ambiguity of village strengths, produced from the of the . Uncertainty of military power made it difficult to determine how much one could really push to expand before the other villages threatened destruction. And without expansion, a military is doomed to die. Reports from Yorudō agents within Iwagakure indicated extraordinarily large levels of military activity: likely to be a mobilization of the village forces. Funny that no war declaration was sent to the enemy village. A surprise attack of this sort would certainly cause public outcry. Further operations will have to determine who Iwagakure planned to attack. In the field, Akira Shokatsu watched from a distance as the Iwa armies traveled southeast. Being originally from Soragakure, which was also in the , he was familiar with the turf and was able to expertly hide himself from the Iwa force's sensors. The was most likely the target, since no prior hostilities would make a speedy first strike the likely choice for any strategist with any brains. Surprising and taking over a minor village gives little reward, and agitates and alerts the major villages of the war-like aggression. Through the lens of his telescope, Akira spotted Kitsuchi. He gave a wry smile: Ōnoki seems to want to deal the heaviest first blow he could. Then, monitoring another portion of the army, he spotted Raian Getsueikirite. He frowned at this. Ōnoki ''really wants to giving a crushing blow.'' He knew very well of Raian's kekkei genkai, the , through battle reports that the Yorudō collected from the fourth war. Konohagakure was completely destroyed by the previous wielder of the abilities. Very bad memories will certainly bring Konoha to fight with all of their might. Satisfied with the information he gathered, including troop estimates and paths of approach, Akira collapsed the telescope to its more portable size, stored it, and left the area. Reconnaissance in the Land of Wind A handful of Yorudō agents, hidden within the infinite layers of sand that blew, waited in the case that Iwagakure planned to attack the deserts of the . Hours passed with no results. The agents only remained because of the promise of a reward for their troubles. They were soon relieved by another cell of agents, to perform the same task. They found nothing. Reconnaissance in the minor countries Across the minor countries that separated the Land of Rock from the Land of Fire, Yorudō agents monitored the lands. They watched, but they were not to interfere. The agents within the reported Iwagakure's army moving through the shrubbery and forestry, but the army never stopped. They kept moving. Their target was not the minor countries. Reconnaissance in the Land of Fire At the orders of Hisashi, Saizō Kōzuki was stationed by the Iwa-Konoha border, to see if Iwagakure was attacking at that location. Braves Cell camped high in the trees, above where any ninja would look, only watching for activity. Distant screams could be heard, and Saizō motioned his team to the direction of the sounds. They moved silently, to get a closer look at what was going on. Category:Articles by LaviBookman